


Tea Time

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Kink, Derek And Stiles Aren’t Really Together, Derek Uses Stiles and Stiles Lets Him, Dubious Consent, Human Toilet Paper, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Teabagging, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they were doing – or, more specifically, what Derek was doing to Stiles – was far, far from a healthy relationship. Stiles doesn't necessarily mind.</p>
<p>Or, the moment when I began to wonder why my fics always turn to scat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

When Derek comes in from his afternoon workout – a casual 25 mile run through the woods of Beacon Hills, at once both a workout and a patrol – he immediately pulls out his phone.

 

He’s always slightly surprised to see that his most called person on his phone is Stiles, although by this point it shouldn’t be. Calls or texts like the one he was about to send came and went almost every day now, sometimes more than once a day.

 

_Tea time._

 

It was an innocent text, to most. Stiles had insisted on it being so, just in case Scott or Lydia or God forbid the Sheriff were to see a text explaining exactly why Derek wanted Stiles at the loft. It was already suspicious enough that Stiles immediately dropped whatever he was doing or whoever he was with every time Derek texted him.

 

It was getting harder and harder to deny that they were in a relationship, even though it shouldn’t be. They weren’t dating, is the thing. What they were doing – or, more specifically, what Derek was doing to Stiles – was far, far from a healthy relationship.

 

In short, Derek was using him, and Stiles was letting him.

 

_B rht ther!!_

Shaking his head as always at the terrible grammar, Derek put the phone down and began to strip. He was soaked in sweat from his long run, and whilst normal people might shower before someone was coming over, that kind of ruined his favourite part of inviting Stiles over. He liked being dirty and sweaty, and of course musky, for the kid.

 

He wasn’t sure if Stiles liked it, but eh, he didn’t complain.

 

Deciding to leave his underwear on so as to keep the important part of his body (for more than one reason) as warm and wet as possible, he stretched out along the couch, facing the door. There was never long to wait once Stiles responded.

 

Ten minutes later, the door rattled open loudly – practically everything Stiles did was loud – and then slammed shut once again as Stiles entered. “So, my dad says he wants you to come over for dinner on Sunday.”

 

Derek raised his eyebrow, staring at the kid. It would be a little rude for him to just expect Stiles to get straight to work, so he figured it was only right that he indulge the kid with these little conversations. “Why?”

 

Stiles grinned sarcastically. “Because he’s upset that you haven’t come over and explained your intentions with me yet. You know, seeing as you’re _totally_ my boyfriend and everything.”

 

He raised his other eyebrow now. “Your father, too? I thought he knew you were straight.”

 

Shrugging, Stiles walked behind the couch. “Yea, well, it is a little suspicious that I keep coming over here for ‘tea’.” God, the kid used air quotes and everything. He was such a _teenager_. “And I’m not 100% straight, as you well know. I’m at least 5% into dudes.”

 

Derek stood up and followed Stiles up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He didn’t have anything to say to that, so he didn’t respond. Of course, he knew very well that Stiles wasn’t completely straight – after all, he wouldn’t get to enjoy this time with the kid if he was.

 

They called it tea time because of what Stiles was doing – for most of his time spent here, he would just calmly kneel on the floor in front of Derek, sucking on his balls. Stiles had informed him that that was called teabagging, and the term had spread from that. And it was always great. The best part, though, was what came before that.

 

Derek always saved himself for when Stiles could get there, holding it in for hours. It was better with the kid there.

 

As if he was motioning for someone to take a seat on a throne, Stiles comically bowed lowly, facing the toilet in the bathroom. Rolling his eyes slightly Derek moved to stand in front of the toilet, and then faced Stiles.

 

The kid rolled his eyes in turn, huffing slightly as if annoyed, but there was a slight smirk on his face. He kneeled far-from-gracefully in front of the werewolf, and pulled down his underwear for him. Derek then sat down and leaned back against the seat lid, bringing his long legs up and rested them over Stiles shoulders. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was the one that worked the best for what they were doing.

 

Essentially, once Derek bent his legs and spread them a bit more, it would leave him wide open for everything Stiles was about to do. Mainly, clean him up a bit.

 

Stiles dug in like Derek was a full course meal and he was starving. He started by laving his tongue over the whole of Derek’s cock, sucking slightly on the hairs that covered the base of it. The werewolf closed his eyes as he settled into the situation. He could already feel his muscles relaxing.

 

Stiles had his eyes closed, too, blocking off one of his senses so he could focus more on the taste and feel. When he felt like he’d adequately cleaned the outside of Derek’s dick, he moved to the foreskin, slipping his tongue inside the opening and scooping up the residue from the inside. This part of the job was always bitter, slightly salty from all the sweat, and was really one of his favourites.

 

That done, he moved down to the sack. He didn’t spend much time here, knowing he would soon have them held in his mouth for at least an hour. He’d get to enjoy it then. He dropped a kiss at the base of it first, before nosing around the crease. He took a few deep breaths, breathing in the unfiltered man scent that coated the area.

 

And then he moved farther done, licking along the taint until he ended up at the track.

 

He paused here, breathing over it, trying to stop the clenching off his stomach. This was part of there whole charade that he didn’t like, but knew Derek looked the most forward to. It had taken a lot of convincing the first time he’d even approached this area of the werewolf, and even more convincing to get him to where he was now.

 

So it was with reluctance that he leant forward and pressed his nose into the skin in front of him, taking deep breaths.

 

The smell of shit was unmistakable from this close up. There was no hiding where Stiles’ tongue was about to be.

 

Derek, as he usually did, lost a bit of control at the slight hint of pressure against his sphincter. He let out a small fart directly into Stiles’ nose, and then smiled. Sure, he knew Stiles hated this part, but he had grown so used to it that he didn’t know what he would do if the kid finally decided he’d had enough.

 

Stiles pulled pack at the fart, wrinkling his nose. He knew what he was doing, really – if he hadn’t done it before, the fact that the werewolf basically had him pinned to his knees in front of the toilet made it obvious. But the smell and the taste… he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get used to it.

 

Sometimes he wondered to himself why he kept letting Derek do this, but then he remembered that he had been the one to initiate their odd relationship. He had never expected it to turn towards this, though.

 

When the fart had dispelled from the air, Derek spoke up. “You weren’t able to come over the last few days, so I had to wait. It’ll take a little more effort than usual.”

 

Stiles felt his stomach clench again, and he automatically swallowed the small amount of bile that came up. Reminding himself that he’d be able to do what he really wanted to do if he just got through this part, he leant forward again. This time, instead of his nose, it was his mouth that met the puckered hole.

 

Stiles licked Derek’s ass like he was making out with something precious. He might not like it, but he went all in on it. At first, he focused on the outside of the hole, cleaning away the sweat from the run that had pooled there. He didn’t mind that so much. But then, as he felt the sphincter relaxing under his efforts, he knew he had to begin going inside.

 

What Derek meant by ‘effort’ was really quite simple. Whilst down here, it was essentially Stiles’ job to open up Derek’s ass with his tongue, lubing the way for the werewolf’s waste. Some days this was simple – a few licks, then Derek would push him away and go. Other days, like when he’d waited awhile, Derek would keep him close the whole time, wanting more from him.

 

These were the worst days. And this was one of them.

 

Dipping his tongue in with little licks at first, Stiles soon found himself as deep as he could go in the werewolf’s ass. He could definitely taste the shit now, coating the walls of the hole, and his stomach was clenching more forcefully. After a few minutes of laving up the inside, Stiles felt Derek bear down slightly, and then he felt it.

 

The beginning of Derek’s shit was right at the tip of his tongue. His tastebuds revolted at the sensation, and Stiles nearly lost it for good there. But then Derek did something a bit different than he usually did.

 

Using one hand to keep Stiles’ head in place, the werewolf continued to bear down. Usually this was where the human would pull back slightly, but looks like that wasn’t going to be a possibility this time. As he was forced to remain in place, he could feel the shit sliding around his tongue nestled inside.

 

There was a moment where the taste was all-consuming, and then Stiles seemed to shut down. It was like he wasn’t in his own body anymore – wasn’t the one with his tongue up another man’s ass, buried in his shit. It made it more bearable.

 

Just when he was sure that shit was going to start squeezing out around his tongue, Derek let go of his head and allowed him to pull back. He did so immediately, instinctively swallowing the bits that came back with his tongue. Knowing what was expected of him at that moment, he used his thumbs to pull the skin around the hole taut, and waited.

 

When the hole opened, it came out quickly. Just as he’d suspected, the log was huge – thicker and denser than Derek’s shits usually were. Stiles leaned forward and licked around it, tonguing the stretched sphincter as it worked to expel the load, coaxing it out.

 

It seemed to go on forever, and when it was almost done, Derek suddenly pinched it off.

 

Stiles looked up, confused, knowing there was most likely still more inside. Derek still had his eyes closed, though, as if he were having some sort of moment brought on by the feelings he was getting. Thinking that perhaps it had gotten stuck, Stiles leaned forward to lick more.

 

The hole opened up immediately when his mouth was on it, and he was greeted to a mouthful of shit. Surprised at having his mouth filled with something solid, he instinctively chewed a few times, before his brain caught up with his actions. Coughing slightly, he spit the mouthful out into the bowl below him, drooling from the saliva brought on by his need to throw up.

 

When he glanced up again, Derek’s eyes were open. They were almost black from how dilated his pupils were. One of the werewolf’s large hands came towards him, grasping the strands of his hair, and he was once again pushed towards the hole.

 

There was still more shit inside, and resigned, Stiles began using his tongue to scoop out the chunks, swallowing each of them down. Once he was finally, _finally_ done, he moved away from the inside and continued his cleanup job.

 

He was startled when the werewolf began to stand up, but merely slid himself out of the way. Derek turned around and quickly took a piss, finishing relieving himself, and then washed his hands. “I’ll meet you out in the living room,” he said when that was done, and promptly left the room, closing the door on his way out.

 

With nothing holding him back, Stiles leaned back over the toilet, staring down at the logs floating in it. Oddly, he was still feeling that distance that he’d found, and instead of throwing up immediately as he normally did, he found himself still.

 

The smell in the bowl was overwhelming, and as if he was in a trance, he found himself reaching with one of his hands down into the bowl and scooping up a smaller section of shit. Still in his daze, he brought the log up to his mouth, and began eating.

 

He ate all of the shit in the bowl like this, not even registering what he was doing, every few bites taking the time to lean down further in a suck up some of the piss-water to help wash it down. When nothing remained in the bowl, he found himself licking the edges of the bowl, clearing off the streaks. That was when he came back to himself.

 

Immediately, he began throwing up, his body rebelling at what he had just filled it with.

 

When he was done throwing up, Stiles brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Derek kept just for him, and then followed the wolf out into the living room. Now that the worst was over, it was time for Stiles to get nursing.

 

When he entered the room, he found Derek watching him with a strange look in his eyes, and he blushed slightly, knowing the werewolf had heard everything he’d just done. Trying to ignore it, he got into place quickly, eager to hide his face.

 

Nestled up in front of the couch, his face buried in Derek’s crotch and mouth contently full with the hairy balls, Stiles felt like the bad parts were worth going through to get to this.

 

~~

 

The next time Derek texted him, Stiles entered the bathroom to find the toilet freshly filled. Derek watched him this time as he worked to empty it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, please feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you ever want to chat about kink, or you have any ideas, feel free to come message me on my tumblr @forbiddenkinks-ao3!
> 
> Dub-con: Stiles didn't consent to Derek making him get any of his shit in his mouth, though after that all decisions concerning eating shit are made by Stiles. In all, though, this fic is completely consensual!


End file.
